Spicy and Painful
by Lily Tsukaima
Summary: "Sakura, kuperingatkan. Cinta itu pedas dan menyakitkan" / "Itu tidak benar!" / Rate: T / Sasuke x Sakura / Romance and Drama / French and Indonesia language


Tanpa perlu diperpanjang lagi, ini fic one shot pertama ku. Oke, lanjut aja *Pendek banget!*

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, GaJe, Abal, dkk *temennya mashi banyak lagi*

.

Spicy and Painful

.

"Sakura, aku ingin memperingatkanmu. Cinta itu pedas dan menyakitkan." Seru Ino kepada Sakura pada sore hari yang cerah di Paris itu. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang di cafè depan menara Eifel, cafè Lá Caramel. Sakura menyeruput kopi susunya. Ino menyendoki shortcake anggurnya dan menyuapinya ke dalam mulut.

"Hn." Komentar Sakura pelan. Ino diam menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Sudah beberapa lama ini perempuan manis berambut panjang pink itu berpacaran dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha, orang bermulut pedas yang selalu dihukum dan tak jera-jera akan perbuatannya di sekolah.

"Sakura! Aku serius!" bentar Ino. Ia hampir menggebrak meja kalau ia tak ingat bahwa ia akan mengganggu sore milik semua orang yang indah ini jika ia melakukannya. Ino hanya memukul sendok kecilnya ke pinggiran meja.

"Iya, aku juga serius kok pacaran dengannya. Sasuke-senpai keren, pintar juga baik –kadang-kadang." Kata Sakura. Ia mulai menyukai Sasuke saat bertemu di bandara, saat ia pindah ke negeri ini.

_Flashback, Sakura POV,_

'Huh! Papa dan mama meninggalkanku! Mereka berangkat duluan ke sini! Sekarang aku harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini, bandara ini!' gerutuku sambil menarik koper besarku. Sekarang musim dingin, jaketku ada di koper bagian paling bawah. Males ngambil.

Aku hanya memakai kaos pink panjang –yang sama sekali tak menghangatkanku, dan jeans dengan sepatu boot bulu. Bagian bawah hangat.. Atas? Dinginnya bukan main.

"Paris benar-benar dingin." Kataku gumamku pelan sambil terus berjalan tanpa arah, biasanya aku akan mengikuti palang petunjuk yang biasanya ada di atas, langit-langit. Tapi aku tak mengerti bahasa mereka. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan tanpa arah.

"Aku harus ke mana? Kata papa aku boleh menyewa _flat _sendiri. Itu memang keinginanku sih. Tapi, dimana?" flat adalah rumah sejenis apartemen kecil yang dapat kalian temui dengan mudah di sekitar pusat hiburan. Seperti menara Eifel.

'Di depan menara tinggi itu sepertinya seru. Aku akan mencari _flat _di sana. _Setelah menemukan jalan keluar dari sini_.' Pikirku marah. Petunjuk itu tak kumengerti sama sekali, salahku sendiri tak belajar bahasa Prancis sebelum datang ke sini. Mereka lebih cinta bahasa mereka daripada bahasa Inggris. Masih berjalan tanpa arah, aku mebrak seseorang.

BRUK…

"_I'm sorry!_." Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi kugunakan bahasa Inggrisku yang fasih. Orang itu melihatku dengan mata onyx-nya. Rambutnya berantakan, mungkin terburu-buru atau sedang depresi? Entahlah.

.

Mata emerland dan onyx itu saling menatap

.

"_Speak France. You can't speak France?_(Bicaralah dengan bahasa Prancis. Kau tak bisa?)" Tanya orang itu seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celannya. Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Baiklah. Dari Jepang 'kan? Bagus, aku orang Jepang juga." Kata orang itu. Ia dari Jepang juga? Wah, hebatnya aku bisa bertemu orang Jepang di Prancis. Jarang sekali.

"Maaf, kau bisa menunjukkan di mana jalan keluarnya?" Tanyaku dengan sopan. Aku menggaruk-garuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuk.

"De lā, tournez ā droite puis tournez ā gauche, tout droit jusqu'ā il ya une porte." Kata laki-laki itu menggodaku. Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku

"Dari sini belok kanan, lalu kiri, lurus sampai ketemu gerbang. Kira-kira artinya seperti itu." Jelasnya dengan sedikit tersenyum setelah melihatku menggembungkan pipi.

"Arigatou!" aku berlari menelusuri jalan yang ia ajukan. Belok kanan, kiri.. Lurus. Nah, mana gerbangnya? Itu dia. Gerbang biru menungguku untuk keluar.

TAP..

Ada orang di belakangku? Aku menengok ke belakang, banyak orang berlalu lalang. Jadi kupikir itu hanyalah suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekatiku tadi.

Dengan segera aku menyetop taksi yang apalah itu namanya. Aku melupakan satu masalah, komunikasi.

"Aimeriez-vous d'aller oū, madame?" Tanya petugas taksi itu saat aku masuk ke dalam taksi kuning itu. Aku langsung tercenggang. Orang-orang di sini jarang yang memakai bahasa Inggris 'kan? Bahkan setengah dari mereka tak menyukai bahasa Inggris.

"Kau tak bisa dibiarkan. Di mana _flat_-mu?" seseorang masuk dan duduk di sebelahku. Orang itu! Orang yang menunjukkan jalan keluar tadi, ya, dialah orang yang masuk. Aku hanya menggeleng lalu menyengir.

"Ah.. Sudahlah. Di tempatku saja, masih ada satu kamar kosong. Mau?" Tanya orang itu menawarkan. Sepertinya dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Aku mengangguk pelan. Baguslah, tak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat tinggal.

"Monsieur, s'il vous plaït entre la valeur de nos appaertements (Pak, tolong antar kami ke apartemen 'D Valeur." Kata orang itu fasih. Hey, bukankah aku belum mengenalnya? Aku bahkan tak mengucapkan namaku satu kalipun. Aku hanya menunduk selama di taksi. Ugh, dingin juga.

Mata Onxy itu memperhatikanku. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku tak mau melihatnya.

"Sakura." Kataku pelan. Aku makin menundukkan mukaku. Dingin dan malu.

"Eh?"

"Mon nom est Sakura Haruno. Salut (Namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal.)." kataku lagi. Yah, dibilang tidak bisa bahasa Prancis juga salah sih. Hanya bisa dasar-dasar perkenalan saja.

Orang itu tersenyum. Sepertinya aku berani menatap matanya. Kuangkat wajahku dan melihat mata onyx itu. Sekali lagi, emerland dan onyx bertemu.

"Et quel est vorte nom (Dan siapa namamu)?" tanyaku sopan. Pak supir itu hanya mengendarai dan sesekali memerhatikan kami lewat kaca, senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiha. Salut, saussi, Sakura (Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal juga, Sakura)." Katanya ramah dan tersenyum.

DEG

Jantungku berdebar-debar lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Mata onyx itu menatap ramah ke mataku. Perjalanan berlangsung sedikit lama. Dan ketika aku memandang keluar, kami berada dekat sekali dengan menara itu, Eifel. Wah, apartemennya di depan menara itu? Seperti yang kuharapakan!

"Monsieur, madame, nous sommes (Tuan, nyonya, kita sudah sampai)" supir itu berbalik melirik kami.

"Merci pour son hospitalitè (Terima kasih atas tumpangannya)." Sasuke memberikan beberapa uangnya kepada supir itu dan kami keluar. Apartemen ini cukup besar, empat tingkat. Setiap tingkat ada dua kamar. Berarti ada tujuh orang yang tinggal di sini, delapan denganku. Aku membeli satu _flat _di lantai dua. Sasuke mengajakku berkeliling apartemen itu. Kebetulan kamarnya bersebelahan denganku. Di apartemen itu terdapat taman, piano setiap kamar dan ruang santai. Setelah berkeliling, Sasuke mengajakku menyapa orang-orang di sana.

Pemilik apartemen itu adalah seorang nenek tua yang biasa dipanggil nenek Chiyo. Ada seseorang bernama Shikamaru di lantai satu dengan Naruto di sebelahnya. Lalu di lantai tiga ada Ino dan Temari. Di lantai empat ada Hinata dan Sai.

Aku berhutang budi kepada Sasuke. Hingga suatu hari saat aku masuk sekolah, aku menemukan Sasuke di ruang kakak kelasku, juga Ino dan Naruto. Shikamaru juga di sana, tapi aku tak perlu memanggilnya senpai karena ia mendapat percepatan kelas. Hanya Sai dan Hinata yang sekelas denganku.

Beberapa bulan setelah aku kembali ke Paris –dan perasaanku kepada Sasuke tumbuh dengan cepatnya, Sasuke memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya yang langsung kujawab dengan _iya_. Keseharianku di sekolah berubah mempunyai banyak penggemar, dan penggemar-penggemar itu marah padaku. Apa salahku?

Mereka mulai melempariku dengan minuman bersoda, alcohol juga, mereka mencoret-coret mejaku. Kalau itu tak masalah bagiku. Yang menjadi masalah adalah ini. Suatu hari aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas Sasuke, aku mengintip ada seorang anak perempuan –penggemar—menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke.

Tidak, tentu itu jawaban Sasuke.

Lalu, yang membuatku terbelalak adalah tingkah anak itu. Perempuan itu berjinjit dan mencium Sasuke. Aku langsung saja masuk ke kelas itu, kelas itu sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua, tiga ditambah diriku.

Perempuan itu langsung berlari keluar kelas. Sasuke berlari ke arahku dan memelukku sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata _maafkan aku_. Ia menangis, aku juga menangis. Kalau dia menangis, aku menangis. Kalau dia senang, aku senang. Kalau dia marah, aku marah.

"Sakura, aku tak tahu apa yang anak itu lakukan, dia langsung menciumku setelah aku menjawab _tidak_. Maafkan aku Sakura.. Aku bersumpah tak akan mencintai siapapun selain kamu. Aku bersumpah tak akan mencium siapapun selain kamu. Aku bersumpah akan selalu—" aku menaruh telunjukku di depan mulut Sasuke. Air mataku kering, habis. Aku tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kalau kebanyakan bersumpah jadi kualat loh!" lalu ia menciumku dengan hangat.

Sudah beberapa kali aku melihat Sasuke di_tembak _tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia menerima pernyataan cinta mereka, selain aku. Tak pernah lagi kulihat Sasuke mencium siapapun, selain aku.

Sasuke menepati sumpahnya.

_End of Flashback, End of Sakura POV,_

Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar menara itu. Di bawah menara, sebagai alasnya ada rumput hijau nan segar. Di atas menara itu seperti ada surga yang menunggu. Sekedar informasi, menurut berita yang Sakura dapat dari Sasuke, menara itu dibuat dengan tujuan mencapai surga.

"Sakura! Lihat! Ada toko yang menjual boneka kelinci!" Ino menarik Sakura ke depan toko yang dimaksud. Sakura bukannya melihat ke arah boneka yang Ino maksud, ia malah melihat sosok yang ia cintai di dalamnya, Sasuke. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran Sakura, sedang memeluk lengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke _tersenyum _melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Sasu—" Sakura ingin menangis rasanya. Ia ingin sekali menggebuki Sasuke yang main mata itu. Sasuke mengambil satu boneka beruang yang sedang memegang hati berbentuk _love _dengan tulisan _I Love U _di tengah-tengah hati itu. Ia memberikannya ke anak yang sedang memeluk lengannya.

"Sakura? Kamu kenapa menangis? Hei, itu 'kan—Sakura, ayo kita pulang." Ino bertanya, lalu melihat Sasuke, lalu ia menarik Sakura pulang. Takut perempuan itu menangis lebih lama lagi. Ino menenangkan Sakura hingga tidur. Saat Sasuke kembali dan ingin menemui Sakura, Ino berkata,

"Jangan dekati dia lagi. Atau kau akan kubunuh." Ino langsung menutup pintu kamar Sakura dengan kencang di hadapan Sasuke. Melihat tingkah Ino, Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Ia baru saja pulang membelikan hadiah untuk seseorang. Lalu, saat ia pulang, Ino marah?

Esoknya, di sekolah. Sakura berlari ke kelas Sasuke, Sasuke hanya sendiri termenung di mejanya. Sakura masuk dan menarik Sasuke keluar, ke taman sekolah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Tatapannya dingin melihat Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya diam. Sibuk menyusun kata-katanya. Sasuke duduk di angku taman, menunggu. Sakura belum juga mengeluarkan sepatah katapun beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini suaranya melembut. Sakura masih diam. Ragu untuk mengatakannya. Sasuke yang kesal dengan sikap Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke depan Sakura. Hei, sudahkah author ini bilang kalau Sasuke juga dikenal preman di sekolahnya? Tapi ia pintar.

"Kalau kau tak mau berbicara ada apa, akan kubuat kau bicara." Sasuke mengangkat kepala Sakura secara paksa. Lalu langsung menciumnya. Sakura tak sadar apa yang Sasuke lakukan selama beberapa detik. Setelah sadar dari kenikmatan itu, Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan berhasil membuat Sasuke jauh beberapa centimeter dari Sakura.

"Kutanya, ada apa Sakura? Dari kemarin sikapmu aneh! Tak mau berbicara padaku." Kata Sasuke marah. Sakura tetap diam menundukkan kepala. Sasuke mungkin berpikir bahwa Sakura ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka, jadi ia berkata,

"Sudahlah! Kita putus saja." Kata-kata itu sederhana, pendek dan mudah dimengerti. Tapi itu kata-kata yang sulit diterima Sakura. Sasuke berjalan gontai ke dalam gedung sekolah. Ingin Sakura mengejarnya, tapi kakinya terasa berat setelah Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

'_Aku… tak ingin berkata seperti itu._' Pikir Sakura. Ino melihat Sakura sendiri di taman, ia langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menyeretnya masuk ke gedung sekolah. Sakura sebenarnya menangis, tapi air matanya tak keluar.

'_Mungkin Ino dapat mengerti ceritaku_' pikir Sakura. Sesampainya di apartemen, Sakura berganti baju dan menuju tempat Ino. Ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah diperbolehkan, etika Sakura luar biasa hebatnya.

"Ino, aku mau cerita—" Sakura menceritakan cerita itu. Ino menutup mulutnya, kaget saat Sakura berkata bahwa Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka. Air mata Sakura muncul lagi, benda bening itu turun hingga terjatuh ke rok pink gadis itu.

"Sakura.. Tak apa. Akan kuhadapi Sauske jika ia berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadamu."

Ino bagaikan kakak Sakura, walau baru dua tahun bertemu, ia telah menganggap perempuan berambut pirang itu kakaknya. Sasuke dulunya berandal, tapi sejak pacaran dengan Sakura, ia tak pernah lagi berkelahi atau hal semacam itu.

Seminggu kemudian,

"Hei kau tahu? Sasuke-senpai mulai berkelahi lagi."

Mendengar kata-kata itu dari teman sekelasnya.. tepatnya sih menguping, Sakura terbelalak. Sasuke yang tak pernah berkelahi lagi itu sekarang memulai aksinya lagi? Setelah putus dari Sakura ia menjadi berandal dan keluar-masuk ruang hukuman lagi?

Sebenarnya itu sudah bukan masalah Sakura karena ia bukan pacar Sasuke lagi. Tapi kata-kata teman sekelasnya itu terngiang kembali di otaknya.

Istiharat, Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah. Ia melewati ruang musik, di sana terlihat Hinata sedang memainkan piano. Sakura menyapa Hinata sebentar lalu pamit berkeliling lagi. Sakura melewati ruang seni, ia melihat Sai sedang melukis pemandangan yang ada di luar. Sakura menyapanya lalu kembali berjalan-jalan. Ia melihat satu pojokan yang biasanya kosong, sekarang ada Shikamaru sedang tidur. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Ia melewati lapangan panah dan melihat Temari sedang berlatih di waktu istirahat yang tenang ini. Sakura menyapanya, panah yang ditembak Temari meleset. Tapi Temari menjawab sapaan Sakura dengan senyum di mukanya. Ia melihat Naruto sedang bermain PSP di ruang komputer sendiri. Disapa-nya lagi Naruto. Naruto menjawab sapaan Sakura –mengalihkan perhatian dari game yang ia mainkan. Sakura berjalan kembali, terdengar suara Naruto berteriak,

"Ah! Kalah!" Sakura terkikik pelan mendengar jeritan itu.

Sekarang ia melewati taman. Taman tempat Sasuke memulai hubungan mereka dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sakura mengenang kembali hari dimana Sasuke menyatakan perasaanya.

"Dasar rendahan!" suara perempuan yang taka sing bagi Sakura terdengar di belakang pohon rindang di taman itu. Suara pukulan dan pekikan sakit terdengar di telinga Sakura. Sakura berjalan tanpa suara ke arah suara itu.

"Ino-senpai?" katanya saat melihat Ino sedang memukul Sasuke. Tangannya mencengkram keras baju laki-laki itu. Kondisi Sasuke parah, bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, pipinya memar, memr dimana-mana.

"Sasuke-senpai…" Sakura menatap sedih melihat keadaan Sasuke. Perasaannya tak berubah, ia tetap mencintai laki-laki itu. Ino menendang pelan kaki Sasuke. Jadi ini sebabnya Sasuke sellau menghindari Ino beberapa hari ini.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Pukuli saja aku yang berengsek dan tak tahu diri ini," kata Sasuke pelan. Sakura terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"…aku sudah melukai orang yang kucintai. Bunuh saja aku." Sasuke hilang harapan. Matanya yang memancarkan sinar terang kini redup, seakan tak punya harapan dan keinginan hidup lagi. Sakura menangis.

"SENPAI BILANG APA SIH?" teriak Sakura kencang, air matanya masih mengalir. Sakura melanjutkan,

"Saat itu, saat di taman itu.. aku ingin menanyakan kenapa kau memberikan sebuah boneka beruang kepada anak perempuan manis di toko itu!" kata Sakura kencang membentak Sasuke.

PLAK

Sakura menampar Sasuke kencang. Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura setelah gadis itu menamparnya. Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa tak langsung kau tanyakan? Aku membelikan hadiah untuk adik angkatku waktu itu, Baka." Sasuke mencium Sakura tepat di bibirnya. Aroma darah Sasuke dihirup Sakura dalam-dalam. Ino hanya melihat itu sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Hinata dan Temari mendatangi taman itu setelah mendengar teriakkan Sakura.

"Wah, cinta lama bersemi kembali." Kata Naruto mengancungkan jempolnya ke depan Sasuke yang sukses melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Baka Naruto! Aku sedang senang!" Sasuke kembali melumat lidah Sakura. Sakura hanya diam membiarkan bibirnya dimainkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang cinta itu pedas dan menyakitkan." Kata Ino. Sakura melepaskan ciuman itu secara paksa. Sebelum Sasuke protes, Sakura bertakata,

"Itu tak benar! Buktinya Sasuke masih ada di sampingku." Kata Sakura senang. Sasuke meralat,

"Bukan di samping Sakura, tapi di depanmu."

.::La Fin::.

A/N: He~~~ Iseng nih. Abis denger kata-kata '_Spicy ang Painful_' dari kakakku. Hehe… Kepikiran buat fic deh! Ada yang suka France?

Oke, polling!

Q: Pada suka fic one shot apa yang continued?

A: a. One Shot

b. Continued 1-5 chapter

c. Continued 1-+10 chapter

Mohon bantuannya ya! Jawabnya di review aja, ok?

RnR Please?

With Joyful,

MonnaC


End file.
